A Demon Slayer's Heart
by Kurama-forever
Summary: A demon slayer's duty is to slay demons, and Aurora Sinclair is good at her job. Her comrades are planning war against the four lords, and she won't stand for it. She'll stop her comrades...even if it means her life. SesshoumaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The End of Her Destiny

"Not him either," Aurora Sinclair was beginning to get annoyed. She was a demonslayer. She and her comrades were currently investingating the Western Kingdom under suspicion that one of their own had massacred a nearby village. Aurora had a speacil ability, you see her eyes allowed her to see into a person's soul. That was what she was doing at the moment, except she was using it on dog demons.

"I don't think anyone from the Western Kingdom did it," Aurora said dryly. She had been questioning this whole thing from the very beginning. From all that she had heard of Inutaisho, he kept a steadfast rule on all of his people. So, for one of them to run wild like this... it just didn't make sense to her. Plus, the tension between the directional kingdoms, and the slayers was high. The last thing Aurora wanted was an all-out war.

"Let's go back," Aurora turned to start walking away when a bloody scream rang out through the little village. The woman demonslayer, turned to face one of her men, and tears sprang to her eyes. On the edge of one of her comrade's katana was a small demon girl, blood was coursing from her gut.

The man-demonslayer whom Aurora thought to be new to the fold smirked as the limp body fell to the ground. "WHY?!," Aurora screamed angrily. She immediately made to rush him, but before she could even move two steps, the other slayer grabbed her, and pinned her to a nearby tree.

"Chief Pike said you would be a problem... that's why we have permission to do what we want with you, " the disgusting slayer whispered in her ear.

Aurora couldn't believe this was happening as more screams rang out through the village. Kind Cheif Pike, her mentor...her father-figure! 'How dare he betray me!,' Auroura screamed in her mind. Before she knew it her body began to pulse red, and the slayer was covered in flames before her very eyes, eyes wide with terror, she went to the other one... She merely touched him, and he disappeared the same way...

"You are safe now," Aurora smiled at the demons as she lifted her hands to the sky, " I will revive you with my power." A red star next to the sun glowed brightly as Aurora summoned her unknown power. "SACRIFICE!," she yelled as pain coursed through her. Red balls of light fell from the sky, as Aurora's eyes drifted shut. Exhausted she fell to the ground, but not before a flash of silver came into her vision. "Prince Sesshoumaru," she whispered softly. Everything went black...

A/N: Sorry about the name change, I decided to do this story from a different approach. All will be explained next chapter, it will be pretty long. So, please bear with me! Thankyou! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Aurora. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kagutsuchi's HiME

Aurora's nose was twitching as her eyes opened sluggishly. 'Do I smell smoke?,' she asked herself curiously. Her whole canopy bed was surrounded by flames. "Oh Kami!," the demon slayer shouted standing up on the pink satin-clad bed.

Suddenly the door to the room erupted open. A luminous blue light flared, and the flames were gone. Aurora fell to her knees in exhaustion. "Why is this happening?!," the usually strong-willed woman cried out in frustration.

"Calm down," a soothing woman's voice called from across the room, "you'll start the flames again."

Looking towards the doorway, Aurora instantly knew where she was. "Lady Sariah?" She was in the Western Kingdom. That's when she remembered Sesshoumaru. 'He must have brought me here.'

Running a hand through her ankle-length midnight-blue hair, she smiled a radiant smile. Aurora Sinclair jumped out of the bed and into some ash. "Oh my god, look at your floor... it's horrible!"

The Queen of the Western Lands merely laughed, "It is of no consequence."

'How can someone be this nice?,' Aurora asked herself, 'I would've freaked out about it.' Sariah's face suddenly turned to that of a serious one.

"I'm so glad," she spoke softly," I get to meet another HiME... someone like me."

"HiME?," the confused demon slayer asked. That's when she caught sight of herself in a beautifully engraved mirror next to the Queen. "What the..., " Aurora trailed off as she ran to the mirror. She had never been one for cussing. The woman ran across the golden floor, and stared into the reflecting glass.

Somehow... her hair had shrunk to her shoulders, and was a flaming red color. Her eyes were the same.

"You are the HiME of the flame, cancer guards you," Sariah said knowingly, "those are just some of the changes to your body."

"W-Wait!," Aurora yelled... she was beginning to get a headache, "what the heck is a HiME?"

"Yes, it stands for Highly-advanced Materializing Equipment, " Sariah crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, "you have the ability to create a specific weapon out of the matter in the air."

"I... can do something like that?"

"You want more proof?, " Sariah asked curiously.

"You can't honestly expect me to believe this right off the bat."

"You have the HiME mark on your right breast, and I know you can see the red HiME star in the sky, " Sariah said.

The newly-found princess crossed her arms over her chest in outrage, "H-How do you know that?!"

"Relax," Sariah said in her soothing voice, "I've done alot of reading up on your power...and mine."

"That's right... you sounded like you had powers like mine to..."

Two bright blue lights flashed in the Queen's hands, and when they faded... two small pistols rested in her hands.

Aurora's eyes widened. "What sort of-"

"It's not magic," Sariah explained,"it's the power of your will." "You see my mark is on my lower back, and I'm guarded by Duron and the sign of Leo."

"Duron?"

"Yes," Sariah said happily, "he is my child, would you like to see him?"

"YOU ARE PROTECTED BY A CHILD?!," Aurora shouted alittle to loudly for Sariah's sensitve ears.

"N-No," the blue-haired woman winced, "you misunderstand, Duron is a wolf-like creature which I can summon."

The demon slayer calmed down. "Why is he called your child?"

"Actually... I'm not exactly sure myself."

"I see... do I have a child as well?," Aurora asked.

"Yes, Kagutsuchi, a giant flame dragon, protects you, and you... are probably the most powerful of all the HiME."

"All of the HiME, so, there's more of us?," the newest HiME asked.

"Yes," Sariah closed her eyes, "but I need your help to find them."

Before Aurora could ask anything more, Sariah looked up suddenly. "Dear...," she said pleasantly, "I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO LET ME HANDLE THIS!"

Furiously, the queen shot an ice bullet at the door causing it to fall of its hinges. There stood the infamous Taiyoukai looking apologetic. "Forgive me, Love," Lord Inutaisho said nervously, "but I'm afraid we need to talk about the oncoming war."

A/N: Critiques welcome! Chapter 3 up soon! 


End file.
